


To me you are perfect

by BillyTheSkull



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheSkull/pseuds/BillyTheSkull





	To me you are perfect

"You really want to pull this off again? Really?"

"John, don't be stupid. I'm pulling nothing off and if you keep asking senseless questions, I will be forced to flee." The calm tone in Sherlock's voice angered the soldier even more. He almost broke the chair when he kicked it through the room.

"You shut up with stupid questions. Who was the one who put a bloody _heart_ in the microwave?! Stop putting body parts at places made for food, and I will stop with my questions!"

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. _These are experiments, you know I don't want to bother you, but you knew what you're dealing with when you moved in with me_. That's what he wanted to say, but when he looked at John, he decided it to be better to shut up. The doctor breathed heavily, staring furiously at Sherlock, and suddenly turned around and left the flat without even taking his jacket but shutting the door with a loud bang. Sherlock didn't dare to go after him.

John went to the first pub he could find and sat down at the bar without ordering something. He imagined Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs in 221B after she heard their loud voices and him leaving, to ask Sherlock if they had a little marital strife. She always did that. The detective never replied anything then and when it was John, he tried to remind her that they weren't married yet. A smile appeared on his lips when he remembered back to the times when he had to convince her that he wasn't gay. She'd always been so right.

The barman turned to John again to ask him if he wanted a drink now. John shook his head. "Sorry. Actually don't know how I got here." Realizing too late that this might have sounded like he wasn't quite sober, he left quickly. He wasn't really mad at Sherlock anymore, he never was for long. But to make his flatmate believe so he didn't go home and wandered around instead. He thought it would clear his mind a little, but he kind of just missed Sherlock. He knew he didn't mean it. He knew that all those little fights were not really what they both wanted. He knew that it would be better to apologize.

Sherlock didn't move for several minutes when John left the flat. He didn't know what to do. His arms were hanging loose at his sides and he clenched his hands to fists when he wasn't sure if he was still able to move. He wouldn't have admitted it, but in his mind he already pictured John coming back, silently pack up everything he owned and fitted into his suit case, and leaving him forever because Sherlock had crossed the line once too often. The detective knew well what kinds of experiments John accepted and which he didn't; his mind palace even had an own room for it.

After a while he went into the kitchen and cleared up the mess his experiment had left, the heart he brought back to the morgue. When Sherlock came back into the flat, John still wasn't there. It was terribly silent. Sherlock didn't want to be alone with his thoughts, so he took his violin and started playing. He drowned in a sweetly sad melody that came right out of his mind through his hands to the instrument and it comforted him more than anything else ever could. He didn't hear the steps on the staircase and his movements froze when the door was opened by a gasping John. "Sherlock!"

The detective found himself completely helpless again. Scared to do something wrong, he kept silent when he faced John. 

"You must have been running" He finally said slowly. 

"Yeah" John answered, still out of breath. "All the way from Regent's Park."

They found each other's looks. John noticed the worried expression around Sherlock's and the detective was glad not to find even one sign of anger anymore in John's. John stepped forward and closed the gap between them with a hug. He pressed himself at Sherlock and held him so tight that he almost gasped for air, but it felt too good. John's chin was laying on Sherlock's shoulder and the detective leaned his head softly against John's. They both had their eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of the other man's body. 

After some minutes John was the first to loosen the hug, but they didn't leave more space than one feet between them. "I hate to argue with you."  
Sherlock nodded. "Me too." Their voices were calm, but John felt the happiness boil inside him. He laid a hand on Sherlock's cheek and leaned up for a little kiss. When they parted, John smiled. "I love you, you idiot."  
"I love you too" Sherlock said. They never had said it before, so there was a silence after it. Sherlock was the one who broke it, by apologizing over and over again. John didn't stop him. It felt good to have Sherlock metaphorically on his knees, begging John's forgiveness with his deep purring voice. He could almost get used to it.


End file.
